


Redemption after Homeworld; Blue and Connie

by justinsbuzz



Series: Homeworld Aftermath Arc [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: taking place briefly after "Escapism; An Epilogue", Connie and Blue Diamond finally have a heart to heart talk about human life, relationships, and wanting to build bridges.





	Redemption after Homeworld; Blue and Connie

The leg ship wasn't going as fast as it was on the way to homeworld. It seems the Speed of the ship relies on the determination of the Pilot. And with a Nephrite at the helm, they seem to feel a bit hesitant on going to a planet that many feared for so long. or maybe because Nephrite might not know where she's going. Pearl and Garnet is still in their gems, so there wasn't much help in that department. and after everything that went on in Homeworld, Steven was having a well deserved nap. Connie was sitting on the ledge near Blue, while Steven's head was on Connie's lap. Amethyst was also asleep as well close by. Connie had ended up being the temporary Garnet, keeping watch over the remaining Crystal Gems. It was almost like her days with the Crystal Temps. She always has that type of personality about her. But right now, she was lost in thought. She was she still processing everything that had happened, the chaos, the narrow scrapes she and the gems had gone through to rescue Steven, and the feeling of nearly loosing Steven again to homeworld.

Steven shifted around in his sleep. the hard ground wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but the feeling of being warn out ended up overcoming the feeling of the cold ground. Connie put a hand on his shoulder as he slept.

'I nearly lost you again.' she thought to herself, watching Steven sleep. 'I wish you would just let the guilt go. You don't need to fix everything your mom did. you aren't her. from everything i've heard, you're better than her by light-years.'

'You're not too off. She always seemed a bit brash.' a slightly familiar voice entered her mind. She looked up and saw Blue Diamond looking down on them in curiosity.

'I forgot about the telepathy. should we just talk 'here' or..' she thought to herself, knowing Blue is listening in on her thoughts.

"Will he wake up if we spoke?" Blue whispered as softly as she could. To Connie, it was definitely audible, but it didn't wake Steven.

"I think its ok to speak 'out here'." Connie said softly. "can you hear me speak?"

"Clearly." Blue said. "May i ask you something?"

"I guess." Connie said, looking back down at Steven sleeping.

"Why is he sleeping? He is half Diamond after all." said Blue with a sense of curiosity.

"Yes, but he's half human too. And humans need sleep." Connie answered. "And after everything that happened, he's deserves to rest. Most people tend to forget that he's human too."

"And he's part diamond. Pink was always talented and full of surprises. Its one of the things i loved about her. Almost everyday she would find something new about what she can do. What she can achieve." Blue said, continuing to speak softly.

"It's......it's what i love about him as well." Connie said admiringly. "The first time we met, he saved my life from a falling boulder. He never knew he had bubble powers. But he jumped to block the boulder anyway. Steven's strong, but that would have injured him badly."

"Pink.....his mother" Blue started, slowly coming to terms that Steven isn't the Diamond she had mourned mourned over for so long "She was always so fascinated by the things she found on earth. Humans fascinated her more than anything else. It was like she shared some sense of kindred-ship with them."

"is that why she made a zoo for them?" Connie asked, with a sense of frustration in her tone. "We were just pets, just animals to her."

"On the contrary. It wasn't meant to be a 'zoo', nor is it such a thing." Blue answered. "Earth had potential to be something important for Homeworld. But at the same time, it was inhabited by a lot of humans. when we first discovered Earth, the population was..."

Blue stopped, knowing that a subject such as that would be too sensitive. Blue and Connie locked eyes, almost the same way as they did during their fight. the only difference is that instead of anger and fury, Connie saw guilt. the same look Pearl had whenever she talked about the past. Connie was too tired to press the issue.

"About the purpose of the Zoo?" Connie asked, reminding Blue of the purpose of the conversation.

"It's not a "Zoo"." Blue spoke curtly, trying not to disturb Steven's sleep. "It was meant to be a refuge for humans. Pink cared alot for the humans. she wanted to protect them. But White Diamond wanted her colony, and she wanted it finished on schedule. I was able to broker a deal."

Blues attention turned to the deep vastness of space, where an outline of a nebula could be seen.

"We found and brought the healthiest humans we could find to the refuge." Blue continued "They were never pets, but the last of the human species. Once earth was terraformed, we were going to take the humans and find a new planet for them. somewhere out of the way. far from the attention of White Diamond. but Pink was adamant on trying to keep the Earth whole. With her, it was all or nothing."

Connie noticed that Blues hands were clasped together, as though she was trying to keep up appearance and not let her emotions get the better of her. Connie got what she wanted. there was no point in digging into the past.

"I see" Connie spoke. like sword fighting, she waited for a proper opening to act without hesitation, and without sounding rude. "if that's the case, then thank you for doing so. But how did you feel about us? about humans?"

"Well, i haven't really met any humans for a long while. not until i met Stevens father." Blue spoke, feeling slightly better at the change in the conversation topics.

"I had a feeling that Rose would have a deeper connection with humans, but..." Blue started speaking before trailing off with a sense of awkwardness. Connie broke the silence.

"It's complicated. i only know that Stevens mom and dad were in love. but i didn't want to delve into anything beyond that." Connie said, with the same feeling of awkwardness she was hoping to break free of. "My mom. She's a Doctor. A surgeon actually, but I think she might be better suited to answer some of those questions."

Connie's face was blushing so much, she felt like she was coming down with a fever. she couldn't believe she was talking about something like that with Steven laying down next to her. If Steven was awake, Connie would have made a bee-line to the airlock and go explore the universe the hard way. Steven was still asleep, but she was too embarrassed to look down at him. She needed to bring something else up. something that doesn't make anyone awkward, or dredge up bad memories. Something. Anything. And suddenly, her mind was locked on something she hasnt thought too much about. or at least not since the last scrape up back on Homeworld. Roses sword. The fight on the beach. Connie knew that if things were going to be different with the Diamonds, then bridges will have to be built. Trust must be made between the person who wanted to wipe out all of earth, save for a few humans, and the person who would protect Steven and the earth itself, no matter what.

"Blue, or Blue Diamond, i'm not sure what to call you. i should have asked about this sooner. I'm sorry." Connie said sheepishly. It still definitely beats talking about human biology.

"Blue. I'm not your Diamond, and you're not my subject. there's no need to call me Blue Diamond." Blue said calmly, trying not to sound too authoritarian. "At this point, we're related to an extent."

Blue glanced at Connie from the corner of her eye, with a slight smile on her face. Connie was ultimately screaming inside her head 'GET OUT OF HERE! PERSONAL SPACE!'

Blue chuckled softly.

"Right. Blue. I....I want to apologize." Connie spoke, trying not to look at Blues face anymore. She was already too embarrassed as it is.

"For what, Connie?" Blue asked. Connie was surprised that Blue Diamond called her by her name.

"U- um." Connie froze in mid sentence, still reeling from Blue calling her by her name. "The fight. On the beach. Me, nearly poofing you. I'm sorry. I feel like since we're on the same side now, and you're technically Stevens relatives, i wanted to make-"

Connie was cut off in mid sentence when Blue raised her left had.

"Connie, you are Stevens best friend and protector. you did what you needed to do to protect him. Do not apologize for that." Blue calmly spoke. she placed her pinky underneath Connie's chin so that their eyes can meet. Connie gazed into her eyes to see warmth and happiness. the eyes of someone who's proud of the person they're staring at. Connie had seen this a few times with her parents, and this was no different.

"I never new a human would drum up enough courage to do what you did for someone they loved. Even some of the most loyal Quartz solders would have hesitated trying to do what you did." Blue spoke with a sense of pride. Connie had to say something.

"How many Quartz solders have you met that tried to poof a diamond?" Connie said without missing a beat.

Blues eyes widened as she nearly let out a loud laugh, but instead covered her mouth. which just made her snort loudly in the most informal fashion possible. Connie had not only successfully made the most depressed person she ever met snort while laughing, but she made Blues cheeks turn violet. This was the most incredible thing to happen, and Steven was sound asleep for all of it. off in the distance, Connie heard Amethyst chuckle a bit. Connie, the new master of comedy. Steven stirred a bit while still resting his head on Connie's lap. Connie now remembered why she and Blue were speaking softly in the first place. Blue looked at Steven as well, hoping that they didn't wake Steven. But Steven was still asleep. A slight, but silent sigh of relief was shared by the two.

"Connie." Blue spoke.

"Yes Blue?" replied Connie.

"I'm sorry. For breaking Rose....i mean, your sword. i didn't know it couldn't shatter a gem. I sense that it meant alot to you. I'm sorry. I'll try to have someone work on a replacement as soon as i can." Blue said, with a sense of remorse in her voice.

"No." Connie spoke. "I wont need a replacement, or a perfect copy. I....I think its time to move on, and start anew. A different sword, perhaps."

"A gun-sword?" Blue asked jokingly.

"I see you found the part of my mind that remembers Anime." Connie replied, looking unamused.

"Honestly, my dear, I don't think those would be practical. or logical......or feasible.....or physically possible...." Blue began to list off the reasons why Connie's dream wont come true.

"Maybe another time." Connie interrupted "Roses, or Pinks sword was thousands of years old. I had a hunch it was about to give out. so i figure 'might as well go out as epic as possible'"

"Pink would have wanted it that way." Blue said with a slight smile.

Connie's attention turned back to Steven. Her hand was still on his shoulder as he slept soundly. Connie began to pet Stevens curly head. She wasn't going to lose him again. Never again. The battle on homeworld is over, but not the looming war. She knew that the worse is yet to come. tougher battles closer to home. There will be close calls, and narrow victories. But as long as they had each others backs, to never split up, or just never come apart, there is nothing they can't do. Not when they'll be there for each other.

"Don't dwell on that, Connie." Blue spoke, watching the two. "The worse is far off in the distance. You and Steven shouldn't have to worry about fighting for a while. Yellow and i will be on earth. We'll help the Crystal Gems defend earth. It's what Pink would have wanted."

"Thank you." Connie whispered.

"You love him. don't you?" Blue asked. Connie paused for a moment, just to make sure she can answer this right, and to make sure Steven is asleep.

"Yes." Connie answered confidently. "He's my best friend. My jam bud. He saved my life. and I'll save his. and I love him."

"But you are unsure if he feels the same." Blue stated with a sense of curiosity. Blue seems to be dabbling with the idea of being a therapist at this rate.

"I try not to think about it. things are ok the way they are. plus, Steven loves everybody. I don't think it would matter." Connie replied. She's beginning to feel more comfortable around Blue.

"Only time will tell. for now, no point healing a pristine gem like your friendship." Blue said reassuringly.

Connie looked up at a Smiling blue, and she smiled back. The moment was shattered ultimately by a soft and sudden sound coming from Steven.

"heh."

Connie was frozen in a state of shock and fear.

'Was he awake the entire time? the entire conversation?!' Connie thought to herself in a state of internal panic.

"Steven? are....are you awake? Steven?" Connie whispered, with no use trying to hide the sound of panic in her voice.

there was no reply. no sound. no murmur. just a minor shift in position. Connie swiftly looked up at Blue, hoping she would give a sense of assurance that he's still out cold. that she could read his mind to see if he's dreaming about Dog Copter, or of her mom trying to chase Steven around with a large scalpel. Something. Anything.

Blues face was in a blank, but mildly surprised state. Connie didn't even need to ask. She then looked around the room to see if there was an airlock, or a hatch, or something to help her escape from this reality.

"He's dreaming about you and himself flying on a weird looking animal." Blue spoke quietly. Connie was relieved that it was the Dog Copter 4 dream. that is at least until blue stated another aspect of the dream.

"And you're wearing a large white dress and an eye-patch?"

Connie is without words.


End file.
